Mayak Warriors 2: Demonix
Plot It had been several months since the Chrono Veiler's defeat and everyone was enjoying life, including the god of magic known as Enros. He had decided to visit Mayak in order to get some rest and relaxation before going about with a new project. This was short lived as an earthquake soon hit Mayak, and afterward, demons from The Necros began coming out of the cracks and attacking citizens. Fearing for the citizen's well-being, Enros quickly warped to his brother Lavy's pocket dimension. Lavy, known as the god of love was well aware of why his brother arrived and the two began investigating. They soon discovered that Walrid, the ruler over The Necros had broken the seal to his imprisonment and was about to escape. Lavy and Enros understood the problem and summoned a young raccoon known as Dexter. The two explained the situation to him and told him that they summoned him due to his bond with the earth. Despite being confused, he agreed to help and they gave him the ability to call forth heroes to help him. Walrid, having anticipated this, had one of his demons already on Mayak cast a spell, one that world prevent Dexter from calling anyone. What Walrid did not know, is that the demon botched up the spell and although Dexter could not call for anyone in the present, he was able to call for those spread throughout time. Gameplay Much like the first Mayak Warriors, Mayak Warriors 2: Demonix is a hack and slash game that involves using combos and special attacks to clear out waves of enemies. Along with holds that must be captured and kept. Along with the enemy being able to capture holds, which could include yours if you're not careful. Each enemy, ally, and character has a weapon and element. Each weapon is unique to each character. Elements are given to each weapon and each character also has a personal element associated with them which adds another layer to element system. The six elements are as listed: Flame, Water, Tremor, Frost, Thunder, and Air. Flame is weak to Water and vice versa. Tremor is weak to Air and vice versa. Thunder is weak to Frost and vice versa. You must choose which character and which weapon would best suit you in a chapter. Although, each chapter does give a recommended element, if you need it. The various missions that you might have to complete in a chapter return, but with two more thrown in. Below is a list of the missions you could have to face in order to clear a chapter. Protect the Individual: This as the name suggests involves escorting a character or ally to a certain spot on the map without them being killed. Take Hold: You will need to take a certain hold in order to progress in the chapter Take All Holds: This involves capturing all holds on the map and keeping them for a set time. Defeat the Boss: This involves defeating the boss that pops up in the chapter. It could be a one time fight at the end of the chapter or it could occur throughout, you just never know. Guard the Ally: This involves you protecting an ally or character as they complete their own quest which helps you clear the chapter. Don't Let Home Fall: This only occurs when your home base is in danger of being taken. And if it is, you fail the chapter instantly. So watch out. Defeat ???: You will be given a number of enemies to clear out and you must do so within a time limit or you suffer a penalty, whether you lose a chapter character to play as or one hold of yours is automatically taken, etc. Explore: You will be tasked to find an alternate route to take or find a secret that might benefit you later. Watch Out!: You will be knocked down to low health and must either clear all enemies in your way or find more health on the battlefield. Replenish: An ally will be knocked out and you must find them so you can replenish their health for them so they can continue. One-Man: The character you control will be warped to a part of the map and locked in. You must defeat up to two thousand enemies to escape. and, One-Man Amplification: Same as One-Man, except that your opponents will all possess the element strong against your character's personal element. You must also defeat three thousand enemies to escape. Playable Characters The base game has 24 playable characters and much like the first Mayak Warriors, they are all from across Mayak's timeline. Some are heroes, villains and neutral. Down below is their name, their gender, their age when they were called by Dexter, their species, their personal element, their weapon, that weapon's element, their secondary weapon, that secondary weapon's element, and a brief summary of each character. Dexter Rains. Gender: Male. Age: 11. Species: Raccoon. Personal Element: Tremor. Weapon: Control over Earth. Element: Tremor. Secondary Weapon: Laser Tonfa. Element: Frost. Brief Summary: Dexter is a raccoon who after getting hit by a meteor, lost his sight and gained power over the earth. He uses this ability to protect others and destroy evil-doers. He's very shy but a good judge of character. Ira Karma. Gender: Female. Age: 23. Species: Longma. Personal Element: Flame. Weapon: Flaming Hammer. Element: Flame. Secondary Weapon: Sickle. Element: Thunder. Brief Summary: Ira is a longma from a sacred village who spends her days as the blacksmith of her farming town. She is a bit of a daydreamer but values hard work and honesty. Her draconic heritage has gotten her in hot water from time to time. Gingka Long. Gender: Male. Age: 21. Species: Chameleon. Personal Element: Water. Weapon: Electric Drill. Element: Thunder. Secondary Weapon: Shield. Element: Tremor. Brief Summary: Gingka is an ambitious fellow who has a tendency to be egocentric and blunt. He loves nothing more than to have a good time and make others feel good, even at the cost of his own happiness. Grace Kinsey. Gender: Female. Age: 17. Species: Cat. Personal Element: Thunder. Weapon: Acrobatic based Martial Art. Element: Frost. Secondary Weapon: Krav Maga Martial Art. Element: Flame. Brief Summary: Grace is an alien from the planet: Bralwa, a planet where most of the residents are obsessed with perfecting their martial art prowess. Grace seems to lose control of herself during a fight and doesn't seem all that aware of other's feelings. Eliot Kinsey. Gender: Male. Age: 14. Species: Cat. Personal Element: Frost. Weapon: Dance based Martial Art. Element: Water. Secondary Element: Savate Martial Art. Element: Air. Brief Summary: Eliot is Grace's twin brother and also an alien from Bralwa. Unlike his sister, he is more gentle and warm. He never likes to fight unless it's warranted and prefers to work on his music. Hannah Angels. Gender: Female. Age: 18. Species: Fox. Personal Element: Air. Weapon: Slingshot. Element: Air. Secondary Weapon: Bolas. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Hannah is a half-vampire and student. She pretty spunky and knows just how to excite someone. She is also fairly adept at harnessing the magic that comes from her vampiric blood, using it to hone her skills. Tamashi Caeldori. Gender: Female. Age: 9. Species: Crocodile. Personal Element: Water. Weapon: Judo Martial Art. Element: Tremor. Secondary Weapon: Taekwondo Martial Art. Element: Thunder. Brief Summary: Tamashi is Dexter's rival. She sees his blindness as an excuse to earn pitty and trains herself to get the attention she deserves. Not to say she isn't capable of sympathy towards others, she just needs to get to know them first. Neol Costa. Gender: Male. Age: 30. Species: Android Mouse. Personal Element: Air. Weapon: Godslayer Guns. Element: Flame. Secondary Weapon: Twin Chainswords. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Neol is an android mouse built to be the ultimate police officer. He's known for being very gullible and can't cook very well, something he dislikes about himself. But people should watch out when he's angry, it's not pretty. Uzay Necati. Gender: Female. Age: 120. Species: Were-Leopard. Personal Element: Frost. Weapon: Pistol-Sword. Element: Thunder. Secondary Weapon: Hidden Blades. Element: Air. Brief Summary: Uzay is a ruthless and bloodthirsty Were-Leopard. She loves hunting mortals and either feasting on or turning them. She would rather do her own thing than help others, though she is convincible if someone knows the right things to say to her. Matthew "Burst" Angels. Gender: Male. Age: 15. Species: Vampire Fox. Personal Element: Air. Weapon: Cruel Angel Martial Art. Element: Frost. Secondary Weapon: Inverse Flyer Martial Art. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Burst is a vampire fox and the father of Hannah. Despite his constant cravings for blood, to which he has found a way to sate, he is very nice and open towards others. He has no real qualms towards someone and tries his best to do whatever he can to help. Wieslawa Cyryl. Gender: Female. Age: 247. Species: Red Panda. Personal Element: Tremor. Weapon: Spell Orb. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Magic Wand. Element: Frost. Brief Summary: Wieslawa is a witch who has lived for centuries due to a curse that stopped her body from aging. She is somewhat of a loner, preferring not to interact with anyone and has quite the foul mouth. Regardless, she is helpful due to her immense magical power. Daniel Douglas. Gender: Male. Age: 39. Species: Human. Personal Element: Thunder. Weapon: Bow and Arrow. Element: Air. Secondary Weapon: Shotgauntlets. Element: Flame. Brief Summary: Daniel has an incredible amount of intelligence and uses this to construct numerous gadgets to help him study various aspects of life. He is also very opinionated and sometimes says the wrong things. Dylan Moretti. Gender: Male. Age: 13. Species: Snow Leopard. Personal Element: Frost. Weapon: Boomerang Saw. Element: Tremor. Secondary Weapon: Whip. Element: Air. Brief Summary: Dylan is a whiz at tinkering with machines and loves messing around with old tech to see if he can improve it. He has an overly curious nature which has caused more than its' fair share of problems. He is naive to a fault and a bit of a pushy person. Sadie Angels. Gender: Female. Age: 42. Species: Hedgehog. Personal Element: Thunder. Weapon: Healing Staff. Element: Flame. Secondary Weapon: Trip-Up Cape. Element: Air. Brief Summary: Sadie is Burst's wife and Hannah's mother. She's as peaceful and full of love as one could want and abhors violence of any kind, though she will resort to it if she has no other choice. She's also a bit of a ditz and needs things to be explained her at times. Nathan Lunick. Gender: Male. Age: 53. Species: Tiger. Personal Element: Tremor. Weapon: Quick-Draw Gun. Element: Thunder. Secondary Weapon: Parasol. Element: Flame. Brief Summary: Nathan is a caring but strict person who enjoys helping others but likes things done in a certain way. He's also fairly short-tempered, though he has worked on changing this. Bellaviva Concordio. Gender: Female. Age: 49. Species: Atlas Moth. Personal Element: Flame. Weapon: Ring Blade. Element: Frost. Secondary Weapon: Magic Kite. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Bellaviva doesn't have a compassionate bone in her body and will treat others like dirt if she feels like it. She is also aggressive to a fault and doesn't like planning ahead. Zeze Stewart. Gender: Male. Age: 15. Species: Hawk. Personal Element: Flame. Weapon: Rusty Pipe. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Cobra Knife. Element: Frost. Brief Summary: Zeze is one driven individual and very prideful in his abilities. He is very responsible and outspoken. Plus loyal and honor-bound. He also sports a pretty high IQ, though not to the degree of some in Dexter's army. Gisele Isaias. Gender: Female. Age: 70. Species: Pangolin. Personal Element: Water. Weapon: Wrist Blade. Element: Air. Secondary Weapon: Extending Pole. Element: Tremor. Brief Summary: Gisele says what she wants and doesn't care about the consequences. She also is openly hostile to people and is quick to violence, which has caused a lot of problems. She doesn't really care anyway. Quyen Nhat. Gender: Female. Age: 336. Species: Jackal. Personal Element: Frost. Weapon: Scythe-Sword. Element: Tremor. Secondary Weapon: Giant Shuriken. Element: Flame. Brief Summary: Quyen is very reckless and hot-headed. She's also a believer in spirituality and practices yoga every day to monitor and control the demon blood in her veins that have been passed down throughout her family's history. Mark-Ross Richards. Gender: Male. Age: 7. Species: Mouse. Personal Element: Thunder. Weapon: Choke-Throw Martial Art. Element: Flame. Secondary Weapon: Capoeira Martial Art. Element: Tremor. Brief Summary: Mark is a tad childish and vain. He's also strong-willed and a master at manipulation. But he does care for others, including his master: Markk. His small stature betrays his true power to which he has used to gain the upper hand in every fight he gets into. Moka Lawer. Gender: Female. Age: 5. Species: Otter. Personal Element: Weapon: Tremor. Hopeblade. Element: Thunder. Secondary Weapon: Blaster Edge. Element: Frost. Brief Summary: Moka has immense holy power to which she calls onto during attacks to either subdue or overpower foes. She does this despite hating violence of any kind. She is joined by the sentient spirit that rests within her Hopeblade. Markk Malic. Gender: Male. Age: 16. Species: Fox. Personal Element: Flame. Weapon: Knockout Guns. Element: Frost. Secondary Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Element: Thunder. Brief Summary: One of Mark's masters and the prince consort for the kingdom of the Daqx Islands, having married the reigning prince of the kingdom: Dylan "Blade". His title doesn't bother him all that much and prefers to do what he wants all while protecting his new kingdom. Olette Angels. Gender: Female. Age: 58. Species: Fox. Personal Element: Air. Weapon: Holy Knives. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Holy Cards. Element: Tremor. Brief Summary: Burst's twin sister. She is usually busy hunting supernatural beings that mean to do harm. Surprisingly, she is just as gentle and kind as her sister in law. And she only ever becomes violent when a loved one is in danger. Quinto Ureno. Gender: Male. Age: 4. Species: Ermine. Personal Element: Water. Weapon: Twin Axes. Element: Air. Secondary Weapon: Baseball Bat. Element: Thunder. Brief Summary: Quinto is very friendly, easily able to befriend anyone and gets excited by a lot. Though this does cause him to get impatient and makes everyone look after him. Supporting Cast Enros: The Hartian god of magic. He and his brother Lavy are the ones behind the creation of Mayak's latest army in order to combat their brother: Walrid's demonic army. He is busy trying to fix the seal on Walrid's prison. Lavy: The Hartian god of love. While he and his brother work on fixing Walrid's seal, he has entrusted the task of helping Dexter to his pet: the dragon known as Locket. Locket: Lavy's pet dragon and Dexter's assistant in their fight against Walrid. She is really snarky and gives no shits about whether or not anyone is happy with the arrangement. Hephin: A mortal from Mayak who was brought on by Locket to monitor the crisis on her planet. She is glad to have this chance to do her part and likes creating gadgets to help the other. Chroniax: The Chrono Veiler's purified form. He helps Hephin with her gadget creating and also checks on the timeline to make sure Dexter isn't affecting the timeline by calling forth the heroes of the army. and, Rocket: Locket's son who stayed on Mayak to help protect mortals. He had been working hard to complete his mission, but has gone missing. Locket is worried about him and sent another of her children to find him. Antagonists Walrid: The God of Death. He has broken the seal that has been keeping him in The Necros. Realizing that three of his children: Poison, Hypa and Caristo would confront him, he has sent the three to an alternate dimension and made sure that Dexter would not easily get help. Soichet: Walrid's right-hand woman. She is the leader of his army and has already terrorized about seventy-five percent of the planet. She loves the pain she has brought and is set on finishing her job. Davin: A mortal who worships Walrid. He has joined Soichet on her mission and even captured the heroes who stopped the Chrono Veiler to make sure they don't interfere. Toylar: Walrid's counterpart from the dimension of Landril. Walrid recruited her to help him speed up the breaking of his seal. She also handles the strategies for his army. Gregor: Toylar's husband and ruler over the eastern portion of Mayak after it was partially destroyed by Walrid's army. He rules his sector with an iron fist and executes mortals with no hesitation. and, Skila: Davin's counterpart from the Mobius Dimension. Unlike her Hartian counterpart, she doesn't want Walrid to take over and instead wants the planet for herself. Modes There are several modes of play in Mayak Warriors 2: Demonix. Many returning from Mayak Warriors. Down below is a list of things in order of how they appear on the screen and what you can do in them. Legacy Mode. The main story of the game that details everything from the start of the war against Walrid to the end of it that spans thirty chapters. Harmonix Mode. This mode is a twelve chapter prequel to the game that is needed to achieve the true ending to the story. It is recommended to play this mode before the final chapter. Free Mode. This mode is exactly like Legacy Mode, except you can choose what character you play as, what weapon they use and what order of chapters you play in. Rainbow Mode. This mode which is basically a Very Hard version of Free Mode that is unlocked once you have all characters and weapons. History Mode. This mode lets you explore various points of the Mayak timeline and play out key events using characters from the game. Library. This mode lets you look up the important lore of the Mayak planet, read up on interesting facts about the characters or listen to the game's soundtrack. Online. This mode lets you play through Free Mode either with a friend through co-op or with the computer. and, Store. This mode lets you buy DLC for the game, such as new characters or new chapters. DLC There are two DLC packs upon initial release. One for characters and one for chapters. In DLC Pack 1, there are six characters. Each one has weapons that are unique as they have multiple elements assigned to them and can be played in every mode except Legacy Mode and Harmonix Mode. Down below are characters you can buy, along with their gender, their age when they were summoned by Dexter, their species, their personal element, their weapon, that weapon's element, their secondary weapon, that weapon's element and a brief summary about them. Grimmie "Oscuro" Avalos. Gender: Female. Age: 12. Species: Human. Personal Element: Thunder. Weapon: Myth Keys. Elements: Thunder, Flame, Water, Air, and Frost. Secondary Weapon: Microphone. Element: Tremor. Brief Summary: Oscuro is clean-minded and innocent, due to her mothers' strict parenting. She has a big tendency to overthink things but is able to solve problems as quick as can be. Uriah Gusarov. Gender: Male. Age: 54. Species: Jaguar. Personal Element: Air. Weapon: Energy Crop. Elements: Air, Tremor, Flame, Thunder, and Frost. Secondary Weapon: Scanner Gun. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Uriah is very strict, stubborn and quick to anger. But he is also very kindhearted and a professional at whatever he does. Ayso Uzo. Gender: Female. Age: 2000. Species: Spirit. Personal Element: Frost. Weapon: Ghost Wail. Elements: Air, Frost, and Water. Secondary Weapon: Spirit Board. Elements: Flame, Thunder, and Tremor. Brief Summary: A spirit who has lived on Mayak for centuries after her murder. She is nervous around the living, afraid they will try to send her to The Lyfeosphere before she can find out who killed her. Chroniax. Gender: Male. Age: Immeasurable. Species: Deity. Personal Element: Tremor. Weapon: Time Gate. Elements: Thunder, Tremor, and Air. Secondary Weapon: Chrono Wand. Elements: Flame, Water, and Frost. Brief: The entity that was previously the menace known as the Chrono Veiler. After being defeated, he was purified and given a mortal body. He has since dedicated himself to atoning for his sins. Ranile. Gender: Female. Age: Immeasurable. Species: Goddess. Personal Element: Water. Weapon: Flux Hammer. Elements: Water, Flame, and Tremor. Secondary Weapon: Evo Hook. Elements: Thunder, Frost, and Air. Brief Summary: The goddess of Time who was in the middle of a much-needed rest who was interrupted by Walrid's invasion. She has left her pocket dimension to actually join in the fight and finally get some rest afterwards. and, Davin. Gender: Male. Age: 30. Species: Neko. Personal Element: Fire. Weapon: Grenade Launcher. Elements: Thunder, Water, Air. Secondary Weapon: Grisly Yo-yo. Elements: Tremor, Flame, and Thunder. Brief Summary: A fanatic worshipper of Walrid's who has taken charge of attacking his planet. He has already killed several wannabe heroes and seeks to kill the new warriors that are assembling. In DLC Pack 2, there are a total of nine chapters to purchase known as the EX Chapters. These are chapters that follow the DLC characters in missions that run alongside the main story. Upon purchase, each chapter will be unlocked in Legacy Mode and Free Mode. Down below are the names of the chapters, what character they follow, and which characters join them in that chapter. EX Chapter 1. Cheap Thrills. Starring Character: Oscuro. Other Playable Characters: Hannah, Dexter, and Moka. EX Chapter 2. Discord Decadence. Starring Character. Uriah. Other Playable Characters: Olette, Markk, and Mark-Ross. EX Chapter 3. Mourning Light. Starring Character: Ayso. Other Playable Characters: Uzay, Wieslawa, and Quinto. EX Chapter 4. Uneasy Atonement. Starring Character: Chroniax. Other Playable Characters: Burst, Neol, and Tamashi. EX Chapter 5. A Goddess' Decree. Starring Character: Ranile. Other Playable Characters: Eliot, Grace, and Daniel. EX Chapter 6. Worship and Worries. Starring Character: Davin. Other Playable Characters: Quyen, Gisele, and Bellaviva. EX Chapter 7. Coming Together. Starring Characters: Oscuro, Chroniax, and Davin. Other Playable Character: Moka. EX Chapter 8. The Penultimate Push. Starring Characters: Ayso, Ranile, and Uriah. Other Playable Character: Dexter. EX Chapter 9. The Battle Won. Starring Characters: Oscuro, Chroniax, Davin, Ayso, Ranile, and Uriah. Other Playable Characters: Eliot and Wieslawa. Category:Games Category:Candidate for Deletion